


The Deadliest Venom

by venomaniac



Category: Five Deadly Venoms | 五毒
Genre: Chinese Character, Hong Kong Cinema, Kung Fu, M/M, Shaw Brothers, Venom Mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomaniac/pseuds/venomaniac
Summary: The Gecko and the Toad share a more personal reunion behind closed doors.





	The Deadliest Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chang Cheh for directing so many wonderful Kung Fu films.
> 
> 谢谢阅读

Tianxia’s hand did not hesitate on the door handle, although he risked a glance down the length of the hallway to be sure it was clear of patrons. Not that it mattered. He had a variety of excuses scripted in his memory that could easily explain away his presence if he did happen to be seen. Becoming an officer of the court had been a wise choice. No one ever thought to question an officer, especially not one with Tianxia’s naturally disarming charm. It was the perfect cover. He slipped through the door and closed it behind him without a sound.

“I knew you would come.” Even after all this time, the sound of Shan’s voice still made Tianxia’s heartbeat quicken. Shan stood by the bed as still as a statue, hands clenched into ready fists. Tianxia gazed hungrily at the back of his looming silhouette.

“How could I not?” Tianxia replied as he tossed aside his officer’s hat and pulled his official robes over his head, casting away his assumed identity like a shed skin. Unburdened by his heavy outer clothes, he quickly closed the space between the two of them. “It’s been so long,” he whispered as he raised his hands and let them settle gently on the other man’s shoulders. Shan stiffened at the touch and Tianxia felt his heart twist in his chest. “Are you not pleased to see me then? Have you...” Tianxia‘s voice failed him as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Had he made a mistake? Had he been seeing only what he wanted to see during their earlier conversation? Perhaps Shan had decided to heed their master’s advice after all?

“It’s not that,” Shan replied with a sigh. “I just hate having to hide from everyone.”

“Ah,” Tianxia breathed his own sigh of blissful relief and pulled himself closer to Shan. “You’re not talking about having to hide your Kung Fu skills, are you?”

“Don’t be dumb.” Shan replied irritably as he frowned. “We’ve been apart for a year, and then when I found you I couldn’t even…” He trailed off as he gazed down at the floor, his eyes laden with anger and sadness. “I just hate the pretense. Having to hide behind closed doors, like criminals.”

“You know it’s the only way,” Tianxia pressed his forehead into the back of Shan’s neck as he spoke. “Many would think us criminals.”

“Well it’s bullshit.”

Tianxia laughed at the obscenity. “I missed that about you, your way with words.” He slipped his hands around Shan’s broad chest and pressed against him.

“I’m being serious.”

“I can tell.” Tianxia slithered around Shan so he was facing him. “You always look so handsome when you’re serious.” The burly man looked back at him with an expression so grave, Tianxia couldn't help but grin. “Just remember you never have to hide anything from me, silly melon.”

Shan grimaced at the term of endearment. “You know I hate when you call me that.”

“Oh really? Would you prefer stupid egg then?” Tianxia immediately ducked the punch that Shan had aimed at his face. “Same old Shan I see.” Shan let fly another punch that Tianxia nimbly side-stepped as he waggled his finger in disapproval. “See? you’re too impulsive, always getting angry so quickly.” Shan threw two more jabs and Tianxia avoided both easily. “You never were able to hit me were you? All muscles, but no grace or elegance.” Tianxia leaped over Shan’s head, did a double backflip, and then settled comfortably on the wall, his feet planted to it as firmly the roots of a sideways growing tree.

Shan couldn’t hide the beginnings of a smile as he walked over to the Tianxia, his arms crossed over his chest. “You know I could hit you if I really wanted to.”

“That’s what you always say,” Tianxia laughed as he flipped neatly off the wall and landed in Shan’s waiting arms. “Personally, I’d much rather kiss you than hit you,” he smiled as he wrapped his sinewy limbs around Shan, marveling as he always did at the man's effortless strength.

“Who’s stopping you?” Shan replied, his face a stoic mask as he hefted Tianxia in his arms. Tianxia took the opening and pressed his lips to Shan’s. First there was silence, like the brief moment between the spark going out before the firecracker bursts, then there was an explosive duet of quiet moans, gasps, and sighs as a year of waiting suddenly came to an end.

Tianxia shivered at the familiar taste of cheap baijiu on Shan’s full lips, the contrasting softness of his mouth against the solid rock of his body. “Oh, brother. How I have missed you,” Tianxia sighed as he let their lips separate for the briefest moment before he pressed forward again, desperate to retain the physical connection that had been denied him for so long. After another breathless kiss he jerked his head towards the bed in urgent invitation. “Come, let’s go to the bed,” he said as he loosened his grip on Shan.

“No,” Shan muttered between kisses as he slipped his hands down to Tianxia’s backside, pulling the officer’s lithe body even tighter against him. “I’m never letting you go. Not again.”

“So you’re going to carry me everywhere now?” Tianxia made a great show of yawning and stretching as Shan held him effortlessly. “I could get used to this sort of thing.”

“You always were such a joker, but I’m being serious again.” Shan’s eyes darkened as he frowned. “All that time away from you, I hated every minute of it.”

“Oh, Shan.” Tianxia let his arms surround Shan like an iron ring and pressed their heads together tenderly. “Master thought he was doing what was best for us.”

“Master is a fool,” Shan shook his head in anger, his forehead rolling against Tianxia’s. “Telling me to forget about you. _Go and find yourself a nice girl to marry._ ” Shan gnashed his teeth in anger at the memory.

“So what if he said that? What does it matter now? Let’s not spoil it by being angry at the past and not enjoying the present.”

“I can’t be away from you again. I won’t let it happen. I don’t feel right when we’re apart.”

“Well we needn’t be, not anymore.” Tianxia gave Shan a possessive squeeze. “Now that we’ve found each other again.” His face was alight with impish delight as he gazed into Shan’s brown eyes. “My darling Toad.”

Shan laughed at the pet name that he hadn’t heard for so long. “My dearest Gecko.” He sighed happily as the once familiar phrase rolled from his tongue. “I never thought I’d get to say that again.”

“Would you stop being so melodramatic, Shan? Just kiss me again.” Tianxia replied impatiently.

“Is that an order, sir? You’ve really embraced this officer role haven’t you?”

Tianxia tightened his grip around Shan’s middle with his thighs, so he could cross his arms over his chest in mock disapproval. “Well it’s certainly a better cover than yours. A boxer, and a gambler? Did you even try to disguise yourself at all?”

“But I'm so good at being who I am,” Shan replied. “I must say though, I preferred you without the beard.” Tanxia cut him off with another kiss before he could crack anymore jokes.    

“It gives me an air of authority,” Tianxia said after he broke off their kiss to give Shan a stern look.

“More an air of moss on a stone.” Shan assumed a defensive posture as Tianxia sprang from his arms and aimed a kick at his head. He absorbed the blow as easily as a freshly mortared wall.

Tianxia leaped from the floor, catapulting himself over Shan’s head and landing neatly behind him. He laughed, his eyebrows dancing as Shan spun on his heel to face him. “You’re just jealous that I can grow a beard!” They traded blows back and forth easily, spinning around each other like dancers, the affection on their faces belying the aggressiveness of their actions. “You know,” Tianxia chided between punches. “I think your Kung Fu has gotten weaker. Have you spent the whole year doing nothing but lifting wine cups and shaking dice?”

“I’ll get you for that one. I’ve never been stronger.” Shan blocked both of Tianxia’s arms and flexed until every muscle in his body stood out in fine detail.

“You always were such a show-off,” Tianxia replied with another backwards leap over Shan’s head that he punctuated with a ring of cartwheels around the room.

“And you call me a show-off! You’re leaping about like a...” Shan was interrupted by a sudden banging and a series of angry shouts.

“Mr Tao! If you’re going to practice Kung Fu all night, do it somewhere else! Or you can find another inn to stay at!” There was one last bang then the innkeeper’s shouts faded to silence. Tianxia and Shan simultaneously clamped their hands over their mouths as they both shook with laughter.  

Shan wiped mirthful tears from his eyes and stretched his massive arms out towards Tianxia. Tianxia allowed himself to be pulled into Shan’s embrace. Without another word they fell together, their lips intertwined as their hands worked to undo the small amount of clothing they were wearing.

Shan reached out a hand to snuff out the candle as they slipped into the bed, pulling the gauzy curtains closed behind them.

“It’s been so long,” Shan whispered as they rolled on the soft cotton linens together. “Too long,” he moaned with pleasure as Tianxia began to nuzzle at the sensitive skin of his ears.

“Shh…” Tianxia reprimanded as he pressed a finger to Shan’s lips. “We don’t want our friend the innkeeper coming by again.”

Shan nodded wordlessly as Tianxia pulled him closer, casting away all of his worries and cares with every caress of his lips, and every touch from his nimble fingers. Faint shimmers of moonlight crawled across their skins as they wound themselves together, body and souls connecting seamlessly.

Memories began to flood through Tianxia’s mind, as their bond was reawakened. The first time Shan had allowed Tianxia to see his unmasked face, the first accidental touch of their fingers during an evening meal. The moment where Tianxia had offered to kiss a wound on Shan’s cheek; outwardly joking but secretly desperate that his clumsy advance wouldn’t be refused. Every moment that would have seemed small to an outsider, but for them meant the world.

In the darkness of the room they clung to one another, their bodies acting on both instinct and memory as they brought one another to the edge of ecstasy. Tianxia held Shan with a strength that would have made any other man bruise as they kissed, their cries filling each other’s mouths like wine.

A short time later they rolled apart, keeping their hands linked as they gasped. Their sweat-slicked skins quickly cooled as they gazed at the wooden paneling above them. Their long black hair twisted into a nest of vipers as they pressed their heads together. As always, it was Tianxia who broke the silence first, Shan being more content to bask in the afterglow until sleep overtook him.

“What’s the name you’re going by now?”

Shan opened one eye lazily and cuddled into Tianxia’s shoulder before answering. “Tao Li.”

“Li,” Tianxia replied thoughtfully, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as if he were savoring the new name’s taste. “I’ll have to get used to it.”

“And I shall have to remember to call you He,” Shan grumbled. “I hate it. I like your real name.”

“Just think of it as a nickname,” Tianxia said cheerfully. “You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it. Now that we’ve found each other, there's no reason to stay apart anymore.”

“Yes,” Shan replied. “But still, we shall have to be careful not to be seen together too often.”

“I can always say I suspect you’re a criminal, and I’m investigating your suspicious activities.” Tianxia chuckled down at Shan’s sleepy face.

“Just don’t be too convincing or your Captain just might arrest me.” Shan smiled but kept his eyes stubbornly closed.

“Not on my watch,” Tianxia grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Shan. “I still can hardly believe you found me, after all this time. Fortune has truly smiled upon us.”

“It truly has,” Shan murmured as he wrapped his arms around Tianxia. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“The Emperor’s entire army couldn't drag me away.” Tianxia rested his head on the hard pillow of Shan’s chest as the man’s breathing slowed and deepened. “Sleep well, my darling Toad.”

Shan managed to mumble, “My dearest Gecko,” before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect anyone will even read this, since this movie is over forty years old and I appear to be the only person in the fandom, but what the heck!
> 
> I based this on the subtitled version of Five Deadly Venoms rather than the dubbed, which is why Meng Tianxia is referred to as the Gecko, rather than the Lizard. I'm not trying to imply that either of these actors are actually gay, but I did find the interactions of their characters to be rather shippy. This is meant to be a deleted scene showing what was happening between the two of them the night after they reconnected. It's unfortunate that things ended so badly for them, but at least they got to have this one night together. 
> 
> Also, I'm just a fan of Kung Fu films, so I know next to nothing about China and Chinese culture. However I did my best to try to do some research so that this would be as respectful towards the source material as I could manage as a non-Chinese speaker. 请对我好


End file.
